1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to leak detection and multispectral survey systems, and more particularly to a system of this type using airborne information gathering equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The potential dangers to people and the environment from gas and hazardous liquid pipelines have induced the passage of federal, state and other regulations requiring periodic inspections of these lines for the detection of leaks. Prudent managers of such pipelines have set up even more stringent inspection requirements. The extensive use of such pipelines and the remote locations of the lines have stimulated investigations into techniques for more rapid and economical identifications of leaks.
In the case of a substantial leak of an above ground pipeline in a densely vegetated area, detection may be readily performed by visual observation from an aircraft. Smaller leaks from under ground pipelines, particularly in locations having little or no vegetation, present a more difficult detection problem.
The present invention utilizes information gathered by airborne sensors and cameras flown along a pipeline, to detect leaks of above ground or buried pipelines, regardless of the presence of vegetation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system having airborne sensors for detecting leaks in pipelines.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system using sensors which are sensitive to selected bands of the electromagnetic spectrum.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.